The solid form (i.e., the crystalline or amorphous form) of a pharmaceutical compound can be important relative to its pharmacological properties and development as a viable active pharmaceutical ingredient (“API”).
Pharmaceutical products are often formulated from crystalline compounds because crystalline materials may provide higher levels of purity and resistance to physical and chemical instabilities under ambient conditions, relative to amorphous forms. Crystalline forms of a compound may, in some cases, offer advantages over amorphous forms, such as improved solubility, stability, processing improvements, etc., and different crystalline forms (e.g. polymorphs of the compound) may offer greater or lesser advantages over one another. However, crystalline forms of a compound are not predictable, and in fact, are not always possible. It is a well-accepted principle that the formation of a new polymorphic or crystalline form (e.g. a new crystalline salt form) of a compound is totally unpredictable, and until a particular polymorph is prepared, there is no way to know whether it might exist, how to prepare it, or what its properties might be. Bernstein, J. Polymorphism in Molecular Crystals. New York: Oxford University Press, 9 (2002).
Unlike a crystalline solid, which has an orderly array of unit cells in three dimensions, amorphous forms lack long-range order because molecular packing is more random. As a result, amorphous organic compounds tend to have different properties than their crystalline counterparts. For example, amorphous compounds often have greater solubility than crystalline forms of the same compound. Thus, by way of example only, in pharmaceutical formulations whose crystalline forms are poorly soluble, amorphous forms may present attractive formulation options. As such, amorphous APIs may be used to improve physical and chemical properties of drugs, such as, for example, dissolution and bioavailability.
Solid forms of a compound, including both crystalline and amorphous forms, are of particular interest to the pharmaceutical industry, for example to those involved in the development of suitable dosage forms. If the solid form of the API (e.g. the crystalline polymorphic form or amorphous form) is not held constant during clinical or stability studies, the exact dosage form used or studied may not be comparable from one lot to another. In addition, regulatory agencies require solid form characterization and control of the API for approval. Certain polymorphic forms may exhibit enhanced thermodynamic stability or may be more readily manufactured in high purity in large quantities, and thus are more suitable for inclusion in pharmaceutical formulations. Certain polymorphs may display other advantageous physical properties such as lack of hygroscopic tendencies, improved solubility, and enhanced rates of dissolution due to different lattice energies. As such, finding the right conditions to obtain a particular solid form of the desired API (e.g. a particular crystalline polymorphic form or an amorphous form), with pharmaceutically acceptable properties, is critical to drug development, but can take significant time, resources, and effort.
Tacedinaline, 4-(acetylamino)-N-(2-aminophenyl)benzamide, (shown below) is a known API useful for treating and/or preventing a variety of conditions, such as, for example, combating neoplastic diseases, and is recognized as an HDAC inhibitor.
For example, tacedinaline has positive indications for the treatment of prostate cancer. The preparation and pharmacologic activity of tacedinaline are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,918, WO 2009/076234, Gediya, L. K. et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry 2008, 16, 3352-3360; and Thomas, M. et al., Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry 2008, 16, 8109-8116, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While therapeutic efficacy is a primary concern for a therapeutic agent such as tacedinaline, as discussed above the solid form of a pharmaceutical drug candidate is also important. For example, each solid form of a drug candidate can have different solid state (physical and chemical) properties. The differences in physical properties exhibited by a different solid form of an API, such as a polymorph of the original compound, can affect pharmaceutical parameters such as storage stability, compressibility and density, all of which may be important in formulation and product manufacturing, and solubility and dissolution rates, which may be important factors in determining bioavailability. Because these practical physical properties can be influenced by the solid form of the API, they can significantly impact the selection of a compound as an API, the ultimate pharmaceutical dosage form, the optimization of manufacturing processes, and absorption in the body. Moreover, finding the most adequate form for further drug development can reduce the time and the cost of that development. It may also be beneficial to identify and characterize additional crystal forms so that they may be recognized if they appear during drug development and/or manufacturing.
Obtaining pure solid forms, then, can be extremely useful in drug development, as it generally permits better characterization of the drug candidate's chemical and physical properties. Crystalline forms often have more favorable chemical and physical properties than amorphous forms of the same compound. As such, one or more crystalline forms may possess more favorable pharmacology than amorphous forms or be easier to process, or may have better storage stability. Similarly, one crystalline form may possess more favorable pharmacology, may be easier to process, or may have better storage stability than another, or than an amorphous form, or vice versa.
One such physical property is a pharmaceutical compound's dissolution rate in aqueous fluid. The rate of dissolution of an API in a patient's stomach fluid may have therapeutic consequences since it impacts the rate at which an orally administered active ingredient may reach the patient's bloodstream.
Another such physical property is thermodynamic stability. The thermodynamic stability of an active ingredient may have consequences on the manufacturing process and storage stability of the API and/or the formulation.
A crystalline form of a compound generally possesses distinct crystallographic and spectroscopic properties when compared to other crystalline forms having the same chemical composition. Crystallographic and spectroscopic properties of the particular form are typically measured by one or more techniques such as x-ray powder diffraction (XRPD), single crystal x-ray crystallography, solid state NMR spectroscopy, infrared spectroscopy (IR), or Raman spectroscopy, among other techniques. A particular solid form of a compound may often exhibit distinct thermal behavior as well. Thermal behavior is measured in the laboratory by such techniques as capillary melting point, thermogravimetric analysis (TGA), and differential scanning calorimetry (DSC).
Referenced above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,918 describes the synthesis and basic activities of a family of compounds including tacedinaline. The tacedinaline disclosed therein is reported as having a melting point of 243.7° C.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to identify novel solid forms of tacedinaline, particularly those having advantageous chemical and/or physical properties. This invention answers those needs by providing novel solid forms of tacedinaline, including forms having improved properties.